The objective of this program is to design, fabricate, optimize, and use test and aiming device (which will determine the direction of the dental x-ray beam relative to the x-ray film in place in the patient's mouth) which will be located on the core of a conventional x-ray machine. Alignment will allow for the x-ray beam to be collimated to the appropriate film size. The aiming is accomplished via a pencil eraser sized permanent magnet located behind the film and two sets of three Hall effect probes located on the x-ray core. Equalization of the voltage read out from the Hall probes locates the x-ray axis. The indication for this will be a visual (and possibly an additional aural signal) display seen by the operator on moving the x-ray apparatus. The second year program will be primarily an optimization of the device and a cost reduction analysis and the third year will be primarily field testing of five units to be built at the end of the second program year.